1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to interactive multi-player games, specifically to a system and method for providing a multi-player game experience.
2. Description of the Related Art
Amusement parks and theme parks are terms for a group of entertainment attractions, rides, and other events in a location for the enjoyment of large numbers of people. An amusement park is more elaborate than a simple city park or playground, usually providing attractions meant to cater specifically to certain age groups, as well as some that are aimed towards all ages. Theme parks, a specific type of amusement park, are usually much more intricately themed to a certain subject or group of subjects than normal amusement parks.
A theme park has landscaping, buildings, and attractions that are based on one or more specific themes or stories. Despite many older parks adding themed rides and areas, qualifying the park as a theme park, the first park built with the original intension of promoting a specific theme. Mechanized thrill machines are a defining feature of amusement parks. Earliest rides include the carousel which was originally developed as a way of practicing and then showing-off expertise at tournament skills such as riding and spearing the ring.
Some improvements have been made in the field. Examples of references related to the present invention are described below in their own words, and the supporting teachings of each reference are incorporated by reference herein:
U.S. Pat. No. 6,967,566, issued to Weston et al., discloses an interactive treasure hunt game is provided. Game participants receive a card, map and/or identification badge configured with an RFID tag, bar-code or a magnetic “swipe” strip or the like. The RFID tag or other identifying device is used to store certain information identifying each play participant and/or describing certain powers or abilities possessed by an imaginary character that the card may represent. Players advance in the game by finding clues and solving various puzzles presented by the game. Players may also gain (or lose) certain attributes, such as magic skills, magic strength, fighting ability, various spell-casting abilities, etc. All of this information is preferably stored on the RFID tag or card so that the character attributes may be easily and conveniently transported to other similarly-equipped play facilities, computer games, video games, home game consoles, hand-held game units, and the like. In this manner, the game can seamlessly transcend from one play environment and/or entertainment medium to the next. U.S. Pat. No. 7,396,281, issued to Mendelsohn et al., discloses a system of interaction between an electronic theme park experience and live theme park interaction and activity earns rewards. The interaction permits for rewards earned in the electronic theme park experience to be redeemed in the live theme park experience and vice versa. The electronic theme park and live activity are interactive in real or delayed time through an Internet connection. Activities on one or both of the live and electronic formats are designed to drive increased player visiting of the live and/or electronic versions. The Virtual Magic Kingdom is a virtual version of Disney's theme parks, specifically the “Magic Kingdom” portion of the theme parks.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,014,768, issued to Ackley, discloses a system and method is provided for remotely controlling and interacting with a multimedia device using a mobile phone. This is accomplished by utilizing cell and mobile phones capable of establishing persistent Internet connections. A software application is provided for the mobile phone which receives inputs entered by a user on the mobile phone's keypad and translates the inputs into commands that are recognized by a multimedia device. For example, the multimedia device may be a television, set top box, or a digital video recorder such as a Tivo or ReplayTV. The software application transmits the data input by the user to the device, either directly, or through at least one central server. Mapping of the commands entered on the mobile phone into commands recognized by the remote device may occur on the phone, at a central server, or at the device itself.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,955,168, issued to Mendelsohn et al., discloses an amusement system has a first path extending through an amusement attraction. Vehicles moving along the path have simulated weapons. Riders in the vehicles shoot at targets along the paths or on the vehicles. A game play system allows remote players to participate in a concurrent simulation of an amusement park or theme park ride, activity or event as the amusement park or theme park ride, activity or event is occurring. The system gathers input from sensors located at the amusement park or theme park ride or activity or event, preprocesses this input, and transfers it to a computer system, which uses this input to create a concurrent simulation of the amusement park or theme park ride or activity or event. A remote game player can then interact with the concurrent simulation by providing input to the concurrent simulation through a user interface. This system combines the excitement of a highly interactive video game with the amusement park or theme park ride or activity or event. Remote game players may additionally compete against each other.
U.S. Patent Application Publication No.: 2008/0274808, by Walker et al., discloses a method and system is provided wherein an event experienced by a player is documented and the documentation of the event is stored (e.g., in association with an indication of the event). One example of an event experienced by a player is an outcome obtained by a player on a gaming device. In such an embodiment the documentation of the event may comprise an image of the player's reaction to the outcome and/or a still or video image of the outcome. In accordance with some embodiments of the present invention a player may subsequently access (e.g., purchase) an output of the documentation. In one embodiment an outcome of a prior game play that was documented is replayed. When the outcome of the prior game play is output, the outcome may be output in a manner that indicates to a viewer that the outcome is an outcome of a prior game play and not an outcome of a current game play.
The inventions heretofore known suffer from a number of disadvantages which include, but are not limited to: being limited in use, being limited in application, being limited in interactivity, being limited is adaptability, being limited in playability, excluding some demographics (especially women and older adults), providing inappropriate content, requiring extensive computer skills/knowledge to use/play, limiting the ability of users to continue to re-play games, restricting games/rides to a particular genre, failing to provide game interaction between children and adults, failing to provide translatable experiences between gamers, failing to provide translatable virtual objects between players, limiting customized game experiences to single player experiences, requiring programming knowledge, requiring consistent game experiences, failing to meaningfully involve ride facilitators in the game experience, and the like.
What is needed is a system and method for providing a multi-player game experience that solves one or more of the problems described herein and/or one or more problems that may come to the attention of one skilled in the art upon becoming familiar with this specification.